Magic In the Morning
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Unable to sleep after being relocated, Dudley takes a stroll to clear his head and strikes up something of a friendship with Dedalus Diggle.


_Ancient Studies, task 1: Write about a wizard performing magic around a Muggle _

_Word Count: 1314_

* * *

Dudley groans as he looks at the clock on the wall. Though the soft orange glow of sunrise filters in through his window, the numbers are still obscured by shadows, and his vision is still blurry. He rubs his eyes, but it doesn't make the clock come into focus any better.

It doesn't matter what time it is. Dudley knows it's too damn early–the arse crack of dawn, Piers used to call it–but he is too alert, too awake. Sleep hasn't come easily for him since his family was escorted from Privet Drive. Although the little cabin in the woods is peaceful in its isolation, it is too different for Dudley to find comfort in it.

He lies in bed for a few more moments before sitting up. Maybe a walk will clear his mind. Nothing else seems to work anymore.

Dudley doesn't bother to change out of his baggy grey-and-white striped pajamas. None of them really bother with their appearances anymore. There's no one around to impress. Even his mother has walked outside in the middle of the day with bright plastic curlers in her hair.

Once he pulls his trainers on, he creeps through the house. No one else seems to be awake, and he keeps his footsteps careful and light, wincing every time a floorboard groans under his weight. The last thing he wants is to wake his parents up. Since they were relocated to the cabin, his dad's mood has been darker than usual; once, he actually snapped at Dudley for leaving the milk out.

He slips out the front door, quietly closing it behind him. Outside is more alive. Dudley stands on the front porch, breathing in the scent of pine. Insects chirp as birds sing. In the distance, closer to the nearby pond, Dudley can hear frogs croaking. He smooths his fingers through his messy blond hair, smiling as he steps off the porch. It really is so peaceful out here.

"Good morning, Dudley!"

Dedalus appears so suddenly that Dudley nearly screams. Cheeks burning, Dudley clears his throat, trying to play it cool. He doesn't know how someone as tiny as Dedalus Diggle can be so larger than life, or how he manages to sneak up on people when his outfit–a purple top hat that clashes amusingly with turquoise robes and lime-green Wellies–ought to make him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Did I frighten you?" the wizard asks, offering Dudley a bright smile that's so wide Dudley is afraid his face might split in two.

"I don't get _frightened_," Dudley says with an indignant huff. "You startled me, is all."

Dedalus bows low. Dudley wonders how his hat manages to stay in place. "Terribly sorry!" Dedalus says as he straightens up again, still beaming brightly. "I assure you, it was not my intention to frighten you, dear boy!"

Dudley resists the urge to roll his eyes. He isn't a morning person, so Dedalus' energy at such an early hour is annoying. Then again, it isn't just his attitude in the morning. What Dedalus lacks in height, he makes up for in personality.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dudley asks.

He thinks maybe he should go back inside. There's still a part of him that wants to cling to his childhood lessons and cast away anything different as bad. He can't quite bring himself to do it, though. Dedalus and Hestia have been nothing but kind to him and his family. Besides, he still remembers his encounter with those dement-thingies, and he knows he needs to open his mind and be better.

"Just reinforcing the defenses," Dedalus answers, lifting his wand and waving it excitedly.

Dudley instinctively takes a step back. He's learning to accept magic, but he still doesn't understand it. Wands have been synonymous with evil for so long, and he doesn't know how else to react.

If his nervousness offends Dedalus, the older man doesn't show it. His smile softens, becoming more sheepish. "Sorry," he says. "I can wait until you've gone back inside."

"No." Dudley doesn't know what possesses him to say it, but the word falls from his lips without a second thought. "I… Could I actually watch?"

He doesn't know why he wants to see it. His experiences with magic haven't been good. Between ending up with a pig's tail and seeing the strange burst of silver when the dement-thingies attacked him, Dudley should probably choose to steer clear of magic. It would be the logical thing to do, yet he finds himself strangely eager to see it done.

"Gladly! I knew you would warm up to me eventually," Dedalus says, practically vibrating with excitement.

With that, he lifts his wand with his right hand before raising his left, facing his palm outward. "_Salvio Hexia!" _he calls out.

Dudley waits. Something is extraordinary is going to happen; he just knows it. Maybe it will make the trees come together and form a shield or something.

But nothing happens. There's no big change, nothing dramatic. Still, Dedalus smiles and shifts his position while maintaining his stance. "_Salvio Hexia!_"

The wizard repeats the spell multiple times, slowly leading Dudley around the perimeter, but the result is the same. For a moment, a flicker of fear sours Dudley's insides. Is it possible Dedalus is completely incompetent? Have Harry's friends left them in the hands of a man who can't even perform magic?

But no… That can't be it. He's seen Hestia and Dedalus perform spells whenever they thought no one was watching them.

"What does that do?" he asks.

"Deflects any hexes that might be thrown our way," Dedalus answers.

_Hexes. _Dudley doesn't like that word at all. He hopes he never finds out it's as bad as it sounds.

Dedalus changes his stance, dropping his left hand and doing a strange skyward flourish with his wand. "_Cave inimicum," _he says.

"And that one?"

"Keeps us hidden."

Dudley nods, though he doesn't quite understand what Dedalus means. He knows that magic is strange and words hold power, but it still doesn't make any sense. How can words and a piece of wood keep them hidden or protect them against hexes?

He doesn't get a chance to ask. Dedalus continues his trek, casting spell after spell to Dudley's amazement.

"And there we have it!" Dedalus says after what feels like an eternity. He tucks his wand away before clapping eagerly, seemingly pleased with himself. "We ought to get back inside, dear boy! I believe your mother will be looking for you soon enough. Wouldn't want her to worry. Besides, Hestia let slip to me that she was making waffles this morning."

Dudley nods, his stomach growling at the thought of breakfast. As he turns to head back into the house, he stops, glancing at Dedalus. "Could you show me more magic?" he asks.

Dedalus removes his top hat, revealing a mess of dark, greying hair. He holds the hat over his heart, golden eyes wide with surprise. "More magic?" he echoes. "I would be delighted to!"

There's still something about magic that scares him. Maybe that will never change, but it doesn't matter. Dudley is trying to be a better person. Dedalus and Hestia are an important part of his life now, and it won't do to treat them so poorly. He's learned his lesson with Harry, and he will do better.

"How would you like to learn how to use the telly?" Dudley asks. "I figure it's the least I can do if you show me magic."

"The telly? Can you explain to me how Muggles get those tiny people into the box?"

As they walk back to the cabin, laughing and chatting, Dudley feels a flutter of relief through his body. For the first time in over a month, he doesn't feel so alone. All he had to do was reach out.


End file.
